Evergreen
by Susana Snape
Summary: Severo vive um conflito interno enquanto assiste a desgraças na vida de sua amada. Completa


Evergreen( Sempre Verde)   
  
Gente começo dizendo que esta música pertence a um j-rocker( um cantor de rock japones) que se chama Hyde e que era vocalista de uma banda (muito boa) chamada L'arcenciel mas quando a banda terminou ele gravou essa música assim como outras que fazem parte do cd dele solo. Ele tem como trabalho mais recente um filme com outro j-rocker( Gackt- que era de outra banda que acabou) chamado MoonChild e que eu espero que venha passar nas telonas brasileiras. Ou ao menos em VHS.  
  
Para minha amiga Ju! Que vem me dando força junto com a Sarah as pessoas que me ajudam a essa cabeça louca se soltar um pouco!  
  
Hermione olhando por uma janela para a orla da floresta proibida pensando muito tristonha, pois se apaixonara por Victor Krum e agora recebia uma carta dele dizendo que ele iria se casar com uma moça sangue-puro que seus pais haviam arranjado, ela estava se odiando, odiando seus pais, odiando o maldito preconceito, queria morrer e nascer de novo sangue-puro. Victor dizia que ela era linda como uma flor, mas de Qua adiantava isso se ele se casaria com outra, a conquistara e agora jogava fora.  
  
Mado no naka no buko wa  
  
Gurasu no mizu ni  
  
Sashita hana no yoo  
  
Awai hizashi niyurete  
  
Madoroni no soko  
  
Kizuku natsu no kehai  
  
(Dentro da janela  
  
Eu sou que nem uma flor  
  
No vaso de vidro  
  
Oscilando à luz pálida  
  
No fundo do langor  
  
Sente o ar do verão)  
  
Severo pensava em seu quarto em como deixara Hermione ir, em como não tentara conquista-la, ele a amava ela sabia disso mas ela amava Krum, Severo conheci os Krum, sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde casariam Victor com uma puro-sangue rica e ela ficaria só, daí ele entraria para consola-la, mas estava demorando muito, ele já não se segurava perto da amada e agora ele a via, atraves de um espelho que mostra tudo ele a via chorando e pensava, "se eu tivesse a segurado comigo não choraria com ela. Mas não, a dor do meu passado me fez deixa-la ir."  
  
Mujoona tokei no hari o  
  
Itami no bun dake  
  
Modosetanara  
  
Aa, okashina kimi tono hibi o  
  
Afureru kurai  
  
Nagamerunon  
  
( Se pudesse voltar  
  
O ponteiro do relógio invisível  
  
Para compensar as dores  
  
Ficaria contemplando até derramar  
  
Os dias que passei  
  
Com você, engraçadinha)  
  
Severo foi dar uma volta. E Hermione também ela ia para o jardim pois não se sentia bem chorando em um lugar onde todos a veriam. Severo foi para o jardim, por que lá se sentia como se Hermione nunca houvesse saído do seu lado. Hermione chegou e sentou em um banco entra as arvores chorava e pensava que nunca deveria Ter largado Severo por causa de Victor, "por mais que Severo fosse frio, mas comigo ele era tão amoroso, nunca me deixaria assim."  
  
Severo chegou e viu Hermione ali, chorando e teve vontade de ir até ela e dizer" Hermione, eu estou aqui e nunca te abandonarei" mas ele tinha medo de receber uma negativa e ser expulso da vida dela.  
  
This scenary is evergreen  
  
Midori no ha ga irozukiyuku  
  
Komorebi no naka shita de  
  
Kimi ga naiteiru  
  
( Este cenário é sempre verde  
  
Debaixo de feixes de luz  
  
Entre as folhas verdes  
  
Vejo você chorando)  
  
Ela o viu e secou as lagrimas, ele não resistiu e foi até ela sentando-se ao seu lado.  
  
- O que houve Hermione?  
  
- Veja você mesmo.  
  
Severo le a carta e começa a chorar abraça Hermione e diz.  
  
- Hermione, eu sempre estarei ao seu lado, eu nunca te abandonarei é só você me desejar a seu lado.  
  
Ela secou as lágrimas dele e as suas próprias, lhe deu um beijo tímido e caloroso e disse a Severo.  
  
- Mesmo eu ainda amando Krum, se você me aceitar eu serei sua.  
  
- Não se preocupe, eu não a pressionarei, eu te amo e sei que mais cedo ou mais tarde você me amará.- Severo sentia como se toda a sua infelicidade tivesse sumido.  
  
Yasashii kisetu o yobu  
  
Karenna kimi wa  
  
Mujaki ni natsuite  
  
Sotto karada ni nagareru  
  
Kusuri mitai ni   
  
Toketeittane  
  
(Graciosa, você chama  
  
A estação carinhosa  
  
No meu colo  
  
E depois foi derretendo  
  
Como remédio que circula  
  
Silencioso pelo corpo)  
  
Um ano depois...  
  
Severo se levantou e começou a circular pelo jardim pois estava muito nervosa, Hermione estava tendo um filho seu na ala hospitalar da escola( ela preferiu Ter seu filho ali e madame Pomfrey ficou muito feliz por tinha muito carinho pelo casal Snape) Severo foi simplesmente expulso de lá e por isso foi para o jardim onde ainda se lembrava da carta de Krum, das lágrimas da esposa, se lembrava de que alí ela disse a menos de 10 meses o primeiro eu te amo, ali ela disse " Severo estou esperando um filho seu." Se o casal tinha um lugar seu era aquele jardim. Mas agora ele desejava estar lá, naquela ala hospitalar segundo a mão de sua Hermione e dizendo eu estou aqui e tudo vai dar certo.  
  
This scenary is evergreen  
  
Hakanai hodo togiresoona  
  
Sono te o tsunaide  
  
Hanasanai yooni  
  
( Este cenário é sempre verde  
  
Queria segurar a essa sua mão  
  
Tão frágil e efêmera  
  
Para não soltá-la)  
  
Mais dois meses, o filho era muito forte e sadio, era muito parecido com Hermione mas tinha olhos negros e cabelos cacheados negros. Mas apesar do filho se mostrar muito poderoso para um bebe. Ela estar bem no seu casamento, estava triste pois recebera a noticia que seus pais haviam morrido. Severo estava espionando Voldemort em seu quartel secreto mas através de seu espelho magico que tudo via, via sua linda mulher naquele cemitério arborizado enterrando os pais, sozinha com os amigos deles, queria estar com ela, mas não podia, diria "Hermione eu estou aqui, você pode chorar no meu ombro."  
  
Ela sentia que não estava só, sentia sempre como se Severo estivesse ali com ela. Mas não estava, ele estava salvando o mundo.   
  
This scenary is evergreen  
  
Kawaiisoo ni utsumuiteru  
  
Kanashii hitomi o  
  
Nugete agetainoni  
  
( Este cenário é smpre verde  
  
Queria enxugar  
  
Seus olhos tristonhos  
  
Da sua cara abatida)  
  
A guerra acabou, Severo estava de volta, largara a escola, queria ficar com sua Hermione, queria que sempre Que algo ocorresse ele pudesse estar ali para dizer. "Hermione, pode desabafar comigo" mas nada de ruim ocorreu, o pequeno Marcos era saudável e inteligente, Hermione estava muito feliz, ele bem sentia que devia voltar a Hogwarts, o seu substituto era muito ruim e foi o que fez, voltou a escola. Porém aconteceu um acidente, um grave acidente em uma aula de vôo e Marcos após uma queda havia da vassoura descotrolada havia morrido. Hermione estava naquele jardim abraçada em Severo chrando, pensava ela.  
  
" ele não podia Ter morrido, não agora. Severo, meu amor, perdi a única coisa que nos tornava um só."  
  
Ele chorava novamente e pensava.  
  
" Esse jardim , tanta coisa foi vivida aqui, eu queria sempre estar com ela par dizer Hermione, eu estou aqui para te consolar, mas agora que eu estou, não consigo dizer nada."   
  
Chikazuku owari ni   
  
Kotoba hitotsu iidasenai  
  
This scenery is evergreen  
  
Itoshii hito yo  
  
( Está chegando o fim  
  
Mas não consigo dizer nada  
  
Este cenário é sempre verde  
  
Meu amor)  
  
Severo largou tudo e voltou para casa com a mulher, promessas de amor, planos, agora tudo seria diferente pois Marcos morreu no dia em que Hermione se descobrira grávida, agora que tinha Vanessa, tudo daria certo. Tudo mesmo.  
  
Ps: ai gente, ficou meio tristinho,   
  
mas muito bonitinho  
  
Nossa, rima pobre!! 


End file.
